Electric motor assemblies are used in a variety of applications such as automotive vehicles, power tools, marine vehicles, or the like. The position of a motor or motor shaft is provided to a controller to ensure efficient or effective electric motor assembly operation. The position of the motor or motor shaft is provided by a sensor that may be permanently installed into the electric motor assembly.